


El rojo es para los relámpagos

by Misari



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Español | Spanish, F/F, Interludio, Storm - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Ahí, ahí en el horizonte, ese destello fugaz—es un relámpago rojo lo que atraviesa el azul profundo del cielo y el celeste claro del océano.(Pero ey, le dice una voz al oído, ¿no que los relámpagos aparecen cuando hay tormenta?).





	El rojo es para los relámpagos

**Author's Note:**

> Black Sails de sus creadores: los señores Steinberg y Levine.

 

 

Hay olor metálico en el aire. ¿Sangre, tormenta? La sal del mar, la arena que se arremolina hasta en los lugares más impensados, el ron rancio y casi podrido, sudor, meo o mierda, todo contribuye a que no lo sepa, a que se oculte. Se viene tormenta, lo siente en sus huesos, sí, el anticipo está en el aire, flotando, volando, pero Max no puede decidir si ese olor metálico que hay en el aire es producto de la inminente tormenta o es producto de alguna carnicería ejecutada y ya olvidada bajo el balcón. El cielo no está cubierto por ninguna nube, así que cualquier escéptico podría decirle que se equivoca con eso de la tormenta. Pero no. Ahí, ahí en el horizonte, ese destello fugaz—

es un relámpago _rojo_ lo que atraviesa el azul profundo del cielo y el celeste claro del océano.

(Pero _ey_ , le dice una voz al oído, ¿no que los relámpagos aparecen cuando hay tormenta?).

Y si, podría suponer, podría discutir. Claro que los relámpagos aparecen cuando hay tormenta; si se sigue el orden natural de las cosas. A Max nunca le importó una mierda el orden natural de las cosas, ¿qué es el orden natural de las cosas cuando ella, que fue esclava, que fue puta, que fue lo más bajo de la tierra —menos que polvo, peor que polvo—, lo derrumba todo y se alza como una gigante sobre todo lo más bajo, sobre todo lo más alto? ¿qué es el orden natural de las cosas cuando Anne Bonny, mujer, pequeña, delicada, atraviesa gargantas y estómagos y corazones y desangra hombres como si fueran cerdos y su nombre inspira el terror en los más viscerales piratas? Max discutiría muchas cosas del orden natural de las cosas; primeramente que no existe.

Es por eso que Anne es un relámpago rojo que atraviesa la realidad.

 _Su_ realidad. La de Nassau, y se arma un nido cálido entre sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Rompe la quietud, como un relámpago, atraviesa la arena blanca de la costa, las callecitas angostas del pueblo, la puerta destartalada del burdel, las paredes de madera vieja y rechinante, el umbral de su cuarto, el que comparten, nace en segundos equidistantes con lo palpable y es cuando llega a la conclusión el fogoneo perdido en el horizonte que se da cuenta de que los relámpagos desaparecen en el instante en el que cobran vida y puf se esfuman como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Crean el caos, la luz, y luego la nada, la oscuridad.

Anne está parada, allí, en el umbral con toda su furia roja y el sombrero ladeado sobre sus ojos y en el siguiente relámpago sobre el horizonte Max la mira como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

Los relámpagos existen y luego dejan de existir.

(¿te irás, _mon cheri_? —es despiadada hasta con sus propios pensamientos— ¿te irás como en algún pasado que quiso ser presente me quise ir? Lejos, lejos, donde Nassau no toque con su grandeza decadente y se pueda usar otras máscaras, ¿o me dejarás? ¿me dejarás de rodillas suplicando como juré no volver a hacerlo nunca más? ¿te irás pero sin irte como hizo Eleanor? ¿dejarás la marca de lo que fuiste despiadadamente como la dejan los relámpagos cuando impactan contra la tierra yerma? Oh, _mon cheri_ , ¿quemarías a Max?)

—¿Qué es esa mierda de olor? —Anne pregunta, arrugando la nariz.

Otro relámpago quiebra el horizonte en dos y esta vez se escucha, pequeño, apenas, lo suficiente para que ambas por unos segundos volteen hacia el horizonte, un trueno. Será feroz la tormenta. Y si, los relámpagos son efímeros, más efímeros que la arena. No tienen cuerpo, no tienen sustancia, y si la tienen, es imposible que el ser humano la toque; no se puede construir, ni armar, joder, ni tocar a los relámpagos. Se sienten pero no se tocan. Es absurdo siquiera que se tenga una representación física y equivalente del relámpago con el reino humano; el relámpago está afuera, expulsado, aparte, es un fenómeno de la naturaleza que a veces arrasa y a veces no ¿y por qué diablos compara a Anne con un relámpago?

—Tu tripulación y sus borrachos —dice, palmeándose la falda.

—¿ _Mi_ tripulación?

—Bueno, bueno, _mon amour_ —se acerca unos pasos, las piernas temblando, y para evitar que se note ladea la cadera de forma sugestiva—. La tripulación de Jack.

—Imbéciles.

Max se ríe, suelta, libre, sin envidiar la franqueza sino que la atesora, la necesita, y Anne apenas quita su gruñido para devolvérsela.

 _Eres tan auténtica en tu existencia_.

Se tocan en el instante en el que otro relámpago sacude la tierra; cada vez más, más cerca. Anne le toma las manos, desliza las palmas y los dedos por su brazo y llega hasta su rostro. Delicada la caricia. Los anillos están fríos contra sus mejillas calientes. Los irises de sus ojos no se parecen en nada al color de su cabello, a la forma roja en que representa a Anne en su cabeza; a la fiera, a la pirata, a la despiadada luchadora; no, sus ojos son dos lagos de cristal verde, bosque, arrecife, tierra y mar, el límite justo del ancla sumergida que toca el fondo del agua, el límite justo que existe cuando un relámpago atraviesa el cielo y le hace un corte y se estrella contra el suelo y crea un agujero. Todos son límites que Anne rompe. Los irises, sus ojos, hablan, cuentan batallas, historias, momentos, y esta vez le preguntan, ¿ocurre algo?

Max niega con la tormenta en la garganta y la tormenta que se asoma inminente ya-no-tan-en-el-horizonte. (Oh, _mon amour_ , ¿qué dirías si te pidiera que no te fueras nunca?).

En vez de cometer cualquier estupidez insensata como abrir la boca y soltar una sarta de comentarios y preguntas que solo servirán para abrir grietas se inclina sobre Anne, de puntitas se pone, y la besa en los labios con todas las intenciones de repeler la preocupación, las nubes que se formaron con el comienzo del latir de la tormenta sobre Nassau; que mejor se sellen las palabras y se derrochen sentimientos.

**.**

Es mucho después, mientras Anne duerme pacifica a su lado, ambas en toda su gloriosa desnudez y cubiertas de amor, la tormenta ya desatada, que Max vuelve a ver el relámpago rojo.

 (Y esta vez sonríe echándose a llorar).

 

...

...


End file.
